


So it was Me

by Writergurl394



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One kiss lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writergurl394/pseuds/Writergurl394
Summary: An AU where Mitch was part of ep 2′s card game.





	So it was Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I wrote this a few months before ep 3 (even thought I barely shipped Mitchentine). It’s not my favorite but it’s nice ig

“Truth.”

“Oh great,” Mitch scoffs, rolling his eyes.

Louis shoots him a smirk before asking.

“If you had to kiss someone in this game who would it be?”

His eyes immediately flew to Clementine, who had an eyebrow raised at Louis.

He had to be smooth with this.

“Um, I don’t know, Clem I guess.”

Clem’s eyes shot open, everyone fixing their gaze on her as her eyes were glued to Mitch.

Wrong answer Mitch!

“Just cause I’m not into guys and Vi’s into chicks so it’s only logical.”

Okay, now you’ve fucked up

“Hey, you don’t know Clem is straight,” Vi says, breaking the awkward tension that was building up.

“That’s true,” Louis responds. “What are you, Clem?” He adds.

“I’m Bi,” She simply responds.

The deck is passed around again and this time Louis wins, Clem loses. Mitch zones out for a bit, thinking endlessly on the awkwardness of the previous conversation before Louis asks the question, immediately snapping him back in focus.

“So, Clem, anyone here you like-like?”

He tries his best not to seem eager, fixing his gaze to the ground and listening attentively for her answer.

“Yeah, I’ve definitely got feelings for someone.”

Louis responds before he can react.

“Oh-ho, who is it?” He asks, suspiciously enthusiastic.

“Nope, not telling.”

“Aww, how about a hint?”

She grumbles.

“Fine.”

Louis looks around before his eyes fall back on her.

“Is it someone in this game?”

Everyone rests on the edge of their seats waiting for her answer.

“Yes.”

Immediately he can feel his heart jump in his chest, glancing over, and accidentally making eye contact with her, causing the beat in his chest to pick up.

It takes a few more rounds before Louis finally calls it.

“I’m going to check the defenses on the back wall,” Violet says as she stands. “Wouldn’t mind some company,” She adds, glancing at Clem.

“You could always help me instead,” Louis chimes in.

“What are you doing Mitch?” She instead asks, brushing off both Louis and Violet. (ouch)

“I’m going to triple check the bomb, then maybe do some more weapon carving, you’re welcome to come,” He responds, slightly muttering the last part.

He goes back to the picnic table and takes a seat, not expecting anything new.

“Hey,” A familiar voice says from behind him.

His eyes shoot open, and for a split second, he isn’t even sure her heard right until the figure makes her way to the other side of the table in front of him, making her presence known.

“Hey,” He smoothly responds. Nice

“You need any help?” She kindly asks, flashing him a small smile.

Damn she’s cute

He takes a second to respond.

“Actually, yeah, the wick or whatever you call it is a little too long, i’m worried it might take too long to detonate.”

“So you need me to cut it?”

“Yeah, can you?” He asks, passing over his knife.

She slides the bomb over to her side and begins to slice through the top of the rope as Mitch watches bashfully.

Wow she’s really pretty when she’s focused

He blushes at his own thoughts as she continues before she suddenly snaps him out of his trance. 

“Ah, fuck!” She groans, kneeing the table accidentally and clutching her hand.

“Whoa, what happened?” He asks, waving for her to show him her hand.

Showing him her hand, he immediately sees the cut that runs from her mid palm to right above her wrist.

“Hold on,” He says, rushing into the admin building to fetch the first aid kit in Violet’s office.

She was still on the bench when he got back.

“So you sleep in late and you’re accident prone,” He jokes as he cleans her cut, trying to be gentle as she winces.

“It was one time,” she scoffs, rolling her eyes playfully.

He gently bandages the cut, allowing his hand to linger below hers for a second.

“Uhh, Mitch?” She says after a bit, breaking his trance.

Fuck

“Sorry,” He mutters, his eyes desperately avoiding hers as he continues, a blush evident on his face.

“Thanks for doing this,” She adds, tilting her head down to meet his eyes, his blush deepening. “Hey, you okay?”

Fuck, fuck, do something!

“Yeah i’m, i’m, uh i’m great, why?”

You fucking idiot

“You’re a bit red.”

“A bit, i’m practically a tomato,” He responds, quickly realizing he had said it out loud.

Clem giggles.

“Your giggle’s really cute Clem.”

Fuck can you not keep your thoughts in your head

“Thanks,” She says, bashfully turning away from him, which he takes note of.

What do you plan on doing, remembering all the times you made her uncomfortable?

Damn rude thoughts

Silence lingers as he finishes bandaging her hand, thankfully without another awkward moment.

“So hey,” She begins suddenly. “Remember when I said I liked someone? During the truth or dare game?”

“Yeah.”

“How would you feel if that person was you?”

Immediately his face is flushed in red, the feeling causing him to smile.

“Is it me?” He asks, eagerly waiting for her answer.

He smiles even wider as she nods.

There’s a moment of silence as the two do their best to avoid each others gaze.

“Clem, you over here?” Ruby shouts, ruining the moment they were having.

“I have to go, I’ve got lookout duty,” She says, standing up to leave.

As she’s about to walk away, he lightly grabs her hand. There’s another second of silence before he leans in, tilting his head and closing her eyes as he gently presses his lips against hers.

It’s short and sweet, lasting no more than three seconds, barely giving Clem any time to respond.

He pulls away, his eyes still on her lips.

“Good luck,” He whispers.

“Thanks,” She responds. “I’ll uh, talk to you later,” She adds.

But we all know what happens next…..


End file.
